The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Heavy snow accumulating upon a roof can damage the roof through the weight of the snow. Melting and refreezing snow upon a roof can cause “ice dams” which can damage the roof and cause the roof to leak. Accumulated snow on a roof can fall upon a person standing under the roof
A person can stand on a roof with a shovel and use the shovel to remove snow. This can be a dangerous and labor intensive process. Long handled tools can be used to sweep or pull snow from a roof. However, known tools frequently include complicated mechanisms that stand out at sharp angles away from the tool handle, frequently creating easily broken tools. Other tools include heavy device that are difficult for an average person to wield or include wheels that roll upon the shingles of the roof, potentially damaging the shingles.